Not Separate
by Zokashime
Summary: "Kita memang berpisah, tapi kita tidak terpisah." AOKAGA.


**Argghhhhhh... diriku sangat rindu dengan duo mahluk terkutuk ini. Sepenggal kata untuk AoKaga-ku yang sudah semakin dewasa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Kuroko no Basuke belong to_ Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 ** _Not Separate By_ Zokashime**

 ** _Warning: typo, ooc,_ dan kekurangan lainnya, DLDR!**

 **.**

 **"Kita memang berpisah tapi kita tidak terpisah"**

Decitan sepatu yang bergesek dengan lantai mulai menghilang. Suara terakhir pantulan bola yang menggema. Keringat menetes dari pelipis dua remaja lelaki yang memutuskan untuk menyudahi permainan.

"Kenapa _lo ninggalin gue_?" bersuara dengan napas yang masih terengah.

Pihak yang ditanya sedang memandangi bola terakhir mereka yang menggelinding menjauh. Cairan diseka dari sudut dagu, satu-satunya pemilik surai krimson menghembuskan napas lelah.

Bagaimana tidak, setelah kemenangan _vorpal sword_ melawan _jabberwock,_ dilanjutkan dengan permainan antara dirinya dan Kuroko sebagai anggota seirin melawan kiseki no sedai, dan diakhiri _one-on-one_ dengan seorang ace touou.

Malam semakin larut, anggota yang lain sudah berhamburan pulang ke rumah masing-masing atau ke penginapan. Mengistirahatkan diri mereka setelah seharian penuh kelelahan karena pertandingan basket.

Ia juga seharusnya sudah pulang sebab besok dirinya akan menempuh perjalanan panjang. Namun, seseorang yang selalu menjadi rival sekaligus teman mengajaknya untuk bermain yang terakhir, berdua saja.

" _Gue_ bukannnya _ninggalin lo_ , Aomine," katanya, mendekati tiang ring dan menjatuhkan bokong duduk di samping lawan bicara.

"Terus kalau bukan _ninggalin gue_. Pergi ke Amerika, itu apa namanya?" Aomine mendesis. Sebal akan keputusan Kagami yang mendadak. Mereka memang rival tapi mereka juga teman. Setidaknya Aomine ingin Kagami memberitahu sebelum orang lain.

Kagami menoleh, memandang wajah kecut Aomine dengan senyuman hangat. "Kan _gue_ mau belajar di sana. Biar lebih kuat dari _lo._ Supaya kalau _one-on-one gue_ selalu menang."

"Hah!" Aomine menjitak kepala Kagami yang basah akan keringat. "Mimpi _lo_ bisa menang dari _gue._ "

Kagami menyingkirkan tangan Aomine dari kepalanya sembari memasang tampang kesal. "Eh, _gue_ juga sering menang dari _lo_ , ya," protesnya. "Makanya _gue_ terima tawaran Alex dan jadi pemain NBA supaya bisa berdiri sejajar sama _lo._ "

Mendengus. Aomine tahu dirinya tidak akan bisa mencegah keinginan Kagami, meski melarang sekeras apa pun pasti dia akan pergi. Bagaimanapun Kagami sudah memikirkan yang terbaik sampai dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan seirin, klub yang menjadikannya pemain basket nomor satu di Jepang. Mana mungkin Kagami akan menurutinya yang bukan siapa-siapa.

"Kagami _dengerin gue,_ " Aomine mengubah posisi, menghadap Kagami dan menatap kelereng merah di hadapan intens. Dua tangannya diletakkan di pundak lebar temannya itu. " _Gue_ Cuma _ngomong_ sekali, jadi dengerin baik-baik," lanjutnya.

Alis merah bertaut penasaran, "mau ngomong apa, sih?" ia heran dengan Aomine yang mulai serius.

"Sejujurnya _lo_ itu udah kuat," tegas. "Nggak perlu jadi pemain NBA dulu supaya sejajar sama _gue_. Apa _lo_ nggak bisa tinggal di sini saja. Latihan bareng-bareng sama _gue_." Agaknya Aomine belum puas kalau yang dipikirkan belum terealisasi. Walau ia tahu betul keputusan Kagami tidak akan berubah meski ia berbusa darah. Tapi, setidaknya ia ingin berusaha mencegah sebelum menyesal.

Tangan Kagami membeku antara kedinginan karena air conditioner di ruangan apa karena ucapan Aomine barusan. Karena itu ia memajukan wajah, menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Aomine untuk mengecek suhu tubuh, siapa tahu Aomine sakit.

" _Lo_ sakit, ya?" tanyanya, suhu Aomine memang agak panas. "Baru kali ini lagi _lo_ mengakui kalau _gue_ kuat setelah dari _winter cup_. _Gue_ tersanjung," disambung dengan tawa.

"Terus gimana?" mengabaikan tawa Kagami yang memenuhi gendang telinga.

"Apanya?"

Menjauh, melepaskan pundak Kagami yang masih bergetar karena tawanya. "Yang _gue_ bilang tadi," merunduk dongkol.

Kagami meredakan tawa, ia melakukan itu bukannya gembira karena akan pergi, tapi menghibur diri. Meski ia mengatakan bukan meninggalkan Aomine, bagaimanapun kalau pergi dan tidak kembali itu meninggalkan namanya.

Alih-alih menjawab kekalutan Aomine, Kagami malah berdiri dari duduknya. Tidak baik lama-lama ada di _gym_ sementara yang lain sudah mengarungi ruang mimpi. Lagi pula gedung ini sebentar lagi akan dikunci, kalau mau mengobrol sebaiknya mereka mencari tempat yang lain, sambil makan misalnya.

Ia melirik figur _dim_ yang masih duduk, menjulurkan tangan memberi bantuan. Tidak menunggu lama Aomine langsung menyambar dan segera berdiri.

Tinggi mereka yang hampir sama, sifat emosional, dan kecintaan terhadap bola basket menjadikan keduanya serupa namun tidak mirip. Kali ini Kagami yang menghadap Aomine, ia perhatikan lekat teman dekat sekaligus teman berdebatnya itu.

"Aomine, kita memang berpisah, tapi kita tidak terpisah," tuturnya dengan senyum yang mengembang. Menjelaskan walaupun mereka berpisah terhalang benua dan samudra namun sejatinya mereka tidak akan bisa terpisah.

Aomine akhirnya ikut tersenyum, ia sudah tidak ragu-ragu melepas Kagami. Saking bahagianya ia menarik tubuh besar Kagami ke pelukan. "Kalau gitu _gue_ bakal nyusul," katanya. "Tunggu _gue_ , Kagami."

Yang memiliki marga Kagami hanya merespon dengan pelukan balik. Tidak ada kata yang terucap karena sesmuanya sudah jelas.

 **...**

 **END**

 **Salam AoKaga**

 **Zoka**


End file.
